Lilly's Year
by Rosy Nic
Summary: Your 18th year is suposed to be they year you become an adult, walk on your own for Lily Potter not as easy as it seems.


When you turn 18 when you enter the adult wizard world to work earn your keep as the muggles say, but me it was going to be a rollercoaster, even before it started.

The thing was my family was dysfunctional as anything, my dad works every day, all hours at the ministry, mum works most of the week then spend the rest at home cleaning or baking, and my brothers are a pain to. James or J as I called him, he plays for Puddlemere United Quddith team as a chaser, he was not the best player but as always in the prophet for his off the pitch actions, my other brother Al well just say is not the best person either. Al has a few problems in the past with certain people including one Scroupis Malfoy.

So I was the normal one in my family, so when it came to me leaving school, my parents at least thought I would do a lot better than my two brothers, luckily I managed to get a Healer training course specialising in Children's Healing which was due to start in the September, so I had most of the summer holiday to play with, which meant spending time with my perfect boyfriend Piers Longbottom

We had been dating since, my school 16th birthday party, when I was a little drunk on fire whiskey that my cousin Hugo had smuggled in, well we were dancing to a song, he sort of asked me out, then we end up in the Gryffindor tower, sleeping on the sofa instead of the dorm. It was the walk of shame to breakfast the morning after, but I thought it was worth it though; at least nobody caught us doing it, which was the main thing.

Piers had managed to get a job as a trainee auror, which I was a bit worried about working with my dad and uncle had to the worst thing ever, but he seemed to enjoy his taster session, so I was reasonably happy when he started. Unfortunately his dad been the deputy headmaster and Gryffindor house head did not instantly take to our relationship, as I was like a daughter to him. Our families had gone back years to the second wizard war, when they all fought asiagnt the evil that was Voldermort and his death eaters, he was also Al's godfather which made it worse, as every family meeting up at Grandma's he would be invited, so it made our relationship worse.

The summer before we all went to the world of work, we spend a long hot summer in France staying near my Aunt Fleur mother, and it was the perfect get away from our parents. One day we were sitting on the beach, when he said to me

"You know what Lill's"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"No I really mean it, I could see as growing old together having kids, settling down"

I smiled

"Yeah, I can see that too"

I did not know that the next few months, were going to be hardest of my life, and everything was going to be so different.

It firstly started when we came home after our trip to France, Piers was due to start training on the 1st of September, I was due to start a couple of days, so it also did not help my nerves that my idiot brother was in the paper for having agreement with his coach after he had been drinking session, and was late to practice again, even though he was 21 mum and dad grounded him for a month, which did not sit well with him, it was spend most of the time in bed, not getting up before midday, as mum said

"James does not understand the really pressures of life, when he gets a really job then he will know"

I always thought that was tough love from mum, who herself had played herself for 5 years before having kids, my Aunt Hermione the reasonable one said that it was his fault and that he to grow up and become a man, maybe been grounded for a while would make him see sense, like she had found in Uncle Ron

Even though sometimes, he was still a bit of insensitive teaspoon as mum called him, he had mellowed over these years espally now he was deputy Auror and had a family of his own including my book smart cousin Rose and my fun for all cousin Hugo who was a chip of the old block.

Well when Piers started his new training role, the dates stopped, the Owls and flowers that came at least once a week stopped, I was getting worried, when we did try and talk things through, he would never say that there was a problem, he would always blame work or the fact that he dad was pressuring him to end the relationship or his wild child of a sister, who had been in trouble at school, for kissing in public with a boy and even the crime of bring him home.

There was one person that I could confine in my best friend Daisy, me and Daisy had been friends since our first day at Hogwarts. Daisy was a half-blood her mother was the owner of the coffee shop in Diagon Alley her dad was Muggle a banker at that, when he found out that her mum was a witch he left, so Daisy and her mother lived by themselves for a few years, until her mum met her step dad John a wizard he works for the Quibbler, through no other than Luna Salamder.

Well Daisy was helpful, as ever, she said to me

"Give him a bit of space Lill's, he has only just started his new job, things will pick up, if not have the if you don't tell me what's wrong then I will walk away"

So I did give him some space, until finally I flipped out one night when we, were supposed to be on a date, but he blew me out again, so I went to his house to talk to him, all he said was sorry I was busy can we do it another day.

At that moment I thought we would probably break-up there and then, but I walked away in the hope that things would pick-up.


End file.
